Not Made of Stone
by Jacquelynn Marie
Summary: When Roy first meets Ed, he's being abused. To get him away from his abuser he sends the boy on a mission.. and he ends up coming along. He might of just made the biggest mistake of his life. But then again, it could be the best decision. YOAI, rape, etc
1. New Boy, What Have You To Hide?

A/N – Well, this is my first try for a fanfiction. : D soooooo sorry for the OOCness and stuff. (: I'm a sucker for these types of stories.

Paring – mutual RoyxEd, one sided EdxWinry

WARNING – YAOI, rape, child abuse, OOCness, etc. is within this story. Read at your own risk(:

* * *

"Riza, get that report from Fuery. Hughes, will you please stop before I burn that photo?"

A photo of a young girl was being pushed in a raven-haired man's face, with a proud father absolutely gushing over his daughter. His face turned to horrified as he heard the words 'burn that photo'. He drew backwards quickly and protected the picture. "I won't let you burn my Elysia!" Maes Hughes told him, his voice raising.

A sigh came from the other man. It was only ten thirty and he was going crazy. "RIZA?" he shouted. A blonde woman popped her head in.

"Yes, Colonel?" she sighed.

"Where is Fuery's report?" the Colonel growled.

Riza Hawkeye let out a breath. "He called in sick today, sir, if you don't remember. Besides, you don't have time to look at a report." She cocked an eyebrow.

The Colonel groaned. "What do I have to do?"

A grin came from the Lieutenant. "Mr. Mustang, you have to pick up Mr. Elric and his brother at the train station."

Roy Mustang glanced up. "Who're they?"

Riza wanted to laugh but maintained her composure. "Edwaard Elric is the new alchemist. Alphonse Elric is his brother."

Another groan. "If Edward is the alchemist, why is his brother coming?"

A twitch of her lips gave away the fact that it was a secret of sorts.

"Whatever," Mustang grumbled. Riza started to go out of the room. "Hey, I don't even know how to find him!"

Riza chuckled. "Edward might be hard to miss, but Alphonse definitely isn't." With that she walked out of the room, leaving Roy wondering what she meant by that.

The hubbub of the Central train station was definitely more than usual. Colonel Mustang searched desperately for the two people. His rep would be ruined if he lost them or abandoned them here.

Then he saw them. Or, rather one of them. He didn't know what the other looked like, but he definitely saw one of them. towering above the crowd by at least half a foot. That, and the fact the he was a body of armor.

Roy pushed his way through the crowd. "Are you one of the Elric brothers?"

The armor lowered its head to see the person and nodded.

"Great," Mustang sighed, "now you can get your brother and we can go."

"Who the hell are you?" came a voice from behind. Roy spun around and saw... nothing. No one seemed to be looking at him. He frowned and started to turn back to the Elric, when the voice went again. "Hey I'm talkin to you!" Roy noticed that the voice seemed to be coming from below him.

That was when he looked down and saw a blonde kid staring up at him through golden eyes. At first he was mesmerized by those eyes. There were layers to them. The outside layer seemed full of defiance and anger, and then stubbornness, but looking deep inside there was pain. Constant pain. Emotional and physical? Mustang didn't know. "Who are you?"

The kid scowled. "I'm Edward Elric. Who are you and why were you with my brother?"

Roy looked amused. "So that's Alphonse. I would have thought he was you. I wasn't warned how short you were."

Mistake. Edward's eyes glowed with fire and if Roy hadn't reacted to his sudden lunge and pushed him back, he would have been pummeled in the gut. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A TOOTHPICK?" Edward screamed lunging forwards again. Roy chuckled.

"Now, don't exaggerate things, Shorty," the Colonel laughed.

Edward glared up at him. "Who are you anyway?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, her to bring you to the Central HQ... Your Shortness."

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Alphonse had come from behind and scooped up a struggling Edward, who looked as if he could kill him right now.

"Whatever you say. Now follow me." Roy turned his foot and walked away, leaving the brothers to follow him.

They followed him. They had to follow him. He smirked. "This is the HQ. Good bye." Roy told them.

"Wait!" Roy turned around at the strange voice. It echoed and sounded childish, about eleven, he'd say. Alphonse dropped his head and drummed his fingers together.

"Yes?"

Although really embarrassed by the sound of Alphonse voice, nothing changed in his expression but he shifted and drummed in nervousness. "You... you haven't told us where we are staying."

Roy lifted his eyebrows. "You were supposed to get a place."

Edward couldn't take it. "Well, we weren't informed and we don't have the money to find a place so where are we sleeping? On the streets?"

Roy grumbled. "Why don't you bug your parents for money, I'm sure th-" his voice died away. Alphonse had hung his head and Edward had bared his teeth, tears threatening to form in the golden eyes. The Colonel sighed. "Fine. You can bunk in my house until you find a place."

Alphonse looked overjoyed, his metal head lifting up and clasping his hands together. "Oh, thank you!" he was saying.

Roy found a metal finger in his face. He looked and saw it belonged to Edward. 'He has an automail arm, and Alphonse is hiding in a body of armor...?' "Look, here, Mustang," Edward spat. "I will not bunk in your house. I'll come with you to make sure Al is okay, but I will stay OUTSIDE."

Roy shrugged. "Fine with me." Figuring he might as well show them the house. He moved away with the brothers on his heels.

+++  
Ten minutes later, they were at the house. Roy unlocked it and held the door open as Alphonse squeezed inside. He continued to hold it open for Edward, who crossed his arms and shook his head. "Suit yourself," Roy said, disappearing into the house. When he came out a few minutes later with a pillow and blanket, Edward had moved to the other side of the house and leaned against it. Mustang threw the stuff on him and Edward pushed it off.

"I don't need your damn stuff." The young teenager scowled and closed his eyes. "Go away."

"Fine," Roy growled. He left him the pillow and blanket anyway and went inside.

He showed Al his room and then made dinner. Once again Ed rejected his hospitality and Al and Roy ate alone together.

When night came they retired to their rooms. Although Al never slept, and merely was lost in thought, Roy was asleep and woke up to thunder and lightening. He looked out the window and saw the rain coming down in sheets. He started to fall back asleep when he thought of Edward. He was still outside.

With a groan Roy got out of his warm bed and trumped downstairs. Wearing nothing but his boxers, his toned body was smooth and instantly got goose bumps as he stepped into the driving rain. "Ed?" he asked, peering into the rain. He noticed the soaked and unused blanket and pillow and threw them onto the porch before continuing. "Edward?" Mustang asked again, then almost tripping on something. "Huh?" It took almost a full minute to realize it was Edward. The blonde was curled up in a ball, shivering and tears streaking from his shut eyes and down his cheek. Roy could even hear the chattering of teeth.

He couldn't leave the kid out there. He gently tried shaking the boy, but he wouldn't wake up. So the Colonel resulted to picking Edward up. Unconscious of his actions, the teenager wrapped arms around Roy's torso and shuddered into his bare chest. For a shocked moment Mustang couldn't move, only stare at the vulnerable boy who had seemed so invincible earlier. Then it started to hail and Roy hugged Edward tighter and practically ran into the house.

Once in, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave the blonde on the couch, so with a sigh Mustang decided to put him in his own master bed. He carried Ed to his room. Then it got awkward. Ed couldn't stay in those clothes. He had to get him out of those. So he locked the door and went to work getting the wet clothes off.

The jacket was easy enough. It slipped right off and he hung it to dry, and then turned back to the child. Using a towel, he dried the automail. It was starting to rust already. After the automail was done, he went to the real arm. Roy worked softly, afraid to wake the sleeping boy. As he dried, he noticed bruises and cuts that covered the pale skin. Some were faint, others looked fresh. Some of the bruises were just irregularly shaped, and others looked to be in the shape of fingers. 'Did Ed do this to himself, or did someone else?' he wondered. His curiosity was lit, and he removed the shirt even gentler than he had the jacket. He needed to see the extent of the injuries. It got worse on his chest and back. Not only that, now there seemed to be bruises from other objects and... a whip. The blows only got worse as they got closer to his pants. Roy dried the torso and removed his pants to reveal boxers. He noticed the blows were now very heavy and very concentrated in that area. The seemed to be heaviest under Edward's boxers, and got softer and fainter as they went down his legs.

He didn't dare take of his boxers. It would be invading privacy and he didn't want to see the horrors that were under the fabric.

Mustang put a trench coat on Edward, who gripped a death grip on the warm clothing. Smiling softly, he put the boy on the center of the bed and piled the blankets on him.

He meant to walk out of the room. He wanted to. But somehow, he did something first. He didn't know what made him do it, but he tucked Edward in and placed a kiss on the forehead, brushing the bangs out of the way.

Roy stood up abruptly, and then swiftly walked out of the room, leaving the door unlocked and closing the door softly. His body was damp from where Edward had laid on him. 'New boy, what have you to hide?' he asked himself in his thoughts. Shaking his head, he slept out on the couch, dragging a throw over himself a falling into a restless sleep as the storm howled on.


	2. I Saw You, What Has He Done To You?

A/N – be prepared for more OOCness! Haha I'm really bad at this, aren't i? oh wellll. I love writing..

Welll. (: on we gooo!

* * *

Roy woke to the sun. He stretched, wondering only for a second why he was on the couch. Then it got him thinking about Ed's bruises and wounds, and how they all led to under his boxers. What went on? Was it still happening?

"WHERE AM I?"

Ah, Ed. Roy got up and stood in the doorway of his bedroom in only his boxers. "You are in my bed," Mustang said, "and wearing my trench coat."

Edward noticed the fact that the Colonel was in nothing but boxers. He wrapped the covers around himself so he could hide himself. He couldn't hide the developing blush from Roy, however, even though he thought he had.

Roy smirked. "It started raining. I couldn't leave you out in the rain. The prodigy can't get a cold now, can he? It might 'bruise' his reputation.

Ed's eyes and head dropped. Roy climbed onto the bed, and grabbed the child's shoulders softly. "What's going on, Ed?" Edward shook his head and tears welled up. Roy saw the boy clench his fists to keep from crying.

Roy sighed. "Ed, really. I want to help you, and I can't if you won't tell me what they are doing."

Ed started to sob softly. Roy wasn't expecting an answer. He drew the frail child into his lap, and Ed buried his head in Roy's shoulder. Another sigh started to escape as he started rub the child's back soothingly, and he was almost startled when he the sobs stopped and a muffled voice spoke.

"Him. If there is a they after he is done, then I don't know about it and I don't want to." Then the cries started again.

"Who is it, Ed? Who is causing you this pain?" Roy asked the boy softly.

Ed shook his head and continued to cry. Not yet. Roy couldn't push it anymore and risk losing the trust he may have gained.

So they sat there, holding onto each other. Roy let his head rest on Ed's. The boy had changed positions and now had his head in the crook of his neck.

He actually liked it, holding Ed like this. The boy seemed to fit perfectly into his arms and body, his head wonderfully fitting against his own neck.

Softly he started to stroke the boy, the trench coat now having fallen away from Ed's body. His fingers traveled softly over the back, able to see the spine and ribs pushing against the white skin. His fingertips gently ran over skin that should had been nearly flawless, but they fell into grooves that shouldn't be there, but they were because of the cruelty of one man. He was suddenly filled with anger. He didn't know where it came from, but suddenly he was gripping Ed tighter.

"Colonel... sir?" Ed asked, turning to look at Mustang.

Roy stared into those golden eyes "I will kill who did this to you. I promise, Ed. I will kill him." With that he got up and went into the bathroom. The next thing Ed heard was the shower starting up, and then he fell back asleep.

When he woke up, it was Saturday. He had slept an entire day. Ed looked around. He was still in Mustang's room.

Shit. Saturday. Just because he was in Central didn't mean he got out of going. The threat was worse now. It wasn't citizens anymore. It was the higher ups.

Quietly Ed grabbed his clothes (though not clean, definitely dry) and scrambled into them. He snuck downstairs. Al was in the guest room and the Colonel was asleep on the couch. He couldn't blame him; it was only five in the morning, and Tucker would be worse if he was later than six.

Ed quickly scribbled a note to the two people, stating he had to meet someone and wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

He practically threw the pen down and slid the note on the table. With that, he flew out the door, not caring if Mustang heard him or not.

Edward raced along the sidewalk, determined not to be late. He glanced at the secret watch he had. 5:47. He wasn't going to make it. He ran harder, faster, straining his rusted automail to work with his body. Finally he arrived. He knocked at the door, wincing as he looked at the time. 6:01, 6:02. He lost.

A very angry Tucker opened the door. "You are late!"

'Only by a minute or two!' Edward wanted to protest, but only swallowed and replied softly. "Sorry, sir."

"Apologies don't fix everything, Eddie. Maybe you need to be punished." There was no question to it. It was a demand. And as Tucker dragged him into the house, a terror filled look placed itself on Edward's face, but he didn't dare protest. It would only make it worse.

And then the torment started, silent screams echoing through the house as the whip fell.

"Where is that boy?" Roy grumbled. It was around five thirty and they were both due to start work at six thirty. He wasn't in bed, wasn't in the house, or the yard. He growled and sat down at the table.

The note stared him in the face. 'Sorry, Mr. Mustang & Al, I must go see someone and I most likely will be back Sunday.

P.S  
sorry i will miss work...

Edward'

Roy had a horrible feeling who this 'someone' was, but he still didn't know specifically, so he got ready for work. Before Al came down to go to his work, Roy grabbed the note and shoved it in his pocket. Once there, he thumbed it, comforting himself a little. Then he was out the door and to his work.

Walking along, he saw someone running. Normally he would have ignored this, but he could hear metal clanking against the ground. He looked up and what did you know. Edward Elric.

Skip work today. Find out who it is. Roy almost ignored these, and then followed Ed at a casual jog.

Roy noticed Ed kept looking at his watch. That was odd. Then at 6:02 the door opened almost immediately and a red faced man appeared.

"You are late!"

The words were heavy with anger. It was like a death sentence. But seeing Ed just hang his head and mumble a sorry or something made something in Roy snapped. But when he moved to confront the man, he was saying something about being punished. And he said Eddie. Something made him think this had to be man because then he was dragging a non-protesting Ed into the house.

It killed Roy not to know what was going on, but the eerie silence of the house meant he had no evidence to convict this guy. So after an hour of listening, he turned around and trudged to work.

"Colonel, sir, do you mind me asking where Edward is today?"

The question startled Roy. He looked up to find Jean Havoc looking at him, cigarette hanging in his mouth.

Unconsciously his hand went into his pocket and fingered the note. "He's sick."

"Oh. So you waiting to give him that assignment? Or you gonna switch it to someone else?"

"Nah, I'll wait. He'll be back in tomorrow."

"M'kay then. Can't wait to see him storming around the office complaining about how everyone makes fun of his shortness." Jean laughed.

"Me too."

Roy finished his day, now back at home, waited for Ed. It was past eleven and he was really worried.

He was just about to go looking for the kid when the door opened. In limped Ed, who at once noticed Roy and had shut the door.

"Fuck, Fullmetal," Roy almost shouted, instead growling it and moving to the door in long strides. He yanked open the door, and chased after the fleeing figure. Being older and uninjured, he caught up quickly. He slapped a hand over Edward's mouth and despite the boy's struggles, picked him up and dragged him into the one story brick house. Once inside he let Edward go, blocking the door.

"Roy! M-move!" Ed's voice was soft but full of defiance.

"No." His own voice was calm and stern. "You went to that guy's house. You arrived late. He got angry. And then, he hurt you. Must have, you're limping. Care to tell me how?"

Ed crossed his arms. "No."

"Eh, who cares. You have to go on a mission anyway, and who you are going with still has to be decided."

"Is it about the philosopher's stone?"

Roy was confused. "What do you want with the philosopher's stone?"

Ed looked exasperated. "It was the reason I joined in the first place! I didn't care to be apart of some dumb group! I just need to be able to look at military documents so I could continue research!"

Roy fell silent. "So you can get your arm and leg back?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, and A-" he broke off. "Never mind. I'm not going on some dumb mission if it doesn't involve the stone."

This was Roy's chance. "Well, too bad! You're going on this mission and I'll come with you to make sure you actually do it!"

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it. He stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door and then locking it.

Roy sighed. "Oi."


	3. She Rejoins

A/N – Another horrible chapter. (: it'll get better come lemon time.

Anyway, OC here. Won't see much of her. Just off and on. The /real/ mission shall start next chapter. (: this was pretty much a filler chapter.

* * *

"Fullmetal, time to go! You all packed?" Roy called.

"Of course. I'm not a kid." Ed grumbled.

"Yes you are. We need to catch a train."

With that, Ed grabbed his suitcase and raced for the station. The door opened and shut with an angry slam, and Roy smirked and followed in a quieter way.

The train ride had been boring. Ed slept the whole way. Now they were searching the town for some clues.

"Excuse me, do you know where I might someone called Veronika Kannenberg?" Roy asked, stopping a man in his tracks. The man glared daggers at him.

"What would you want with her?" he spit, clenching his fists.

"Military business."

The man growled. "Can't help." Then he stomped off.

"Damn, I'm pretty rusty," Roy was sighing.

Ed, however, was having better luck. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know where I might happen to find a lady called Veronika Kannenberg?"

The lady looked surprised. "Why would you want her?"

"I heard she used to be a state alchemist; we just need her so we can update our records." It was a lie, of course, but being 15, he certainly didn't look like he was lying.

The woman sighed, then whispered. "You didn't hear this from me, but she lives in that huge meadow or forest over there. Lives in what looks to be an abandoned shack, but it isn't. Be careful, though, there are tons of abandoned shacks. It could be days before you find her."

Ed grasped her in a light hug. "Thanks. I really appreciate it." He flashed her a bright smile then tugged on Roy's arm. "Come on, sir. She lives in a shack somewhere over there."

Roy shook his head. "Good work, Fullmetal."

They covered ground quickly, searching every shack they came too. Finally they found her, and it was only around four o'clock.

With her back turned to them, Roy could see she was still every bit as beautiful as she was when she was in the military. Her platinum blonde hair was only slightly wavy as it cascaded down just below her butt. She hummed while she worked, transmuting flowers to grow fuller and faster. It was then she realised she had company, and turned her head to glance over her shoulder. Her eyes were a dark grey, showing hints of blue and green. They showed all her happiness and sadness, all in one. She turned around fully, her bangs flying around and then settling down to her waist. "What do you want?" she asked, growling and clapping her hands together. She pressed her hands against the ground and transmuted a sledgehammer out of earth and rocks. No transmutation circle.

"Woah," Ed whispered, jaw hanging.

Roy glanced at the boy, and then stepped forwards. "You are requested to rejoin the military. You shall regain your old status and name, Elemental Alchemist Kannenberg."

Veronika scowled. "Haven't I done enough for you? All those field missions, finally settling to the quiet of a desk, when you discharged me? Me, 12, joining the military, having to tell everyone i was 17. I, who was pressured to renew my contract again and again, should be 20, according to the military, but am really only 15? Do I really have to be older than I am?"

Roy winced. "Feel free to join as 15, FullMetal here is 15 as well. Besides... I find you two have something really obvious in common. Being the Prince and Princess of Shortness and all."

They rounded on him in a fury. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT ONLY DUST CAN SEE THEM?" Edward yelled.

Veronika took a different way. While Roy was distracted with Ed she had used Transmutation to make the vines wrap around the Colonel. She stood up with a smirk. "Stuck, Mustang?"

Roy glared at her. "I hate you," he muttered. "But we really need you back in the military."

The woman watched him, thinking. "I get a raise," she stated.

Roy nodded.

"Then what the hell. It's boring out here anyway." She stood next to Ed, who was delighted to see she was shorter than him. She smirked at Roy. How he had gotten the promotion and not her was because of one reason only; she was female and he was male. Stupid sexist military.

"Er, aren't you going to let me down?" Roy asked, looking at her expectantly. Veronika only shook her head no. Roy started whining, making Ed laugh. Finally, after keeping him there for their amusement for over an hour, Veronika let him down.

Roy scowled and rubbed his sore arms. "Come'n, we need to get you on a train to Central. Afterwards we will go continue on our mission, Fullmetal." Edward sighed and nodded, smiling softly at Veronika. "Has he always been like this?" He asked.

Veronika nodded. "Quite. Get used to it; if you haven't already."

Ed shook his head. "Oh. I've sooo gotten used to it." He faked a punch towards the walking figure of Mustang as he went towards civilization.


	4. Only One Room

A/N – Well, thanks to the people who reviewed! I honestly expected no reviews and no one reading it. Hahaaaa. Oh well? Guess I was wrong….

Pseudoephedrine – Interesting? I guess you could say that. xD It's the twisted corner of my mind my family does not know I have : D thanks. (: I can't wait to write more.

JustJazzy – Did and didn't expect it to be him? Haha. Weird. I've always imagined it as him, considering what he has done in the series( I hate him. Thankkkss!

Angel Dragonia – D'aww, it was supposed to be on the fifteenth, and then I went and spent the night at a friends house, came back, started to work on it, and then I spent the night at /another/ friend's house. Haha. If it hadn't of been for going to the lake yesterday, I would have spent the night at the first friend's house again. : D I'm popular! /not (x Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

There was silence except for the footfalls of their feet. Roy walked in front, with Edward and Veronika right behind him. Ed sighed. This was so boring. The sun was beginning to set and they weren't out of the forest yet. According to Veronika, they still had another hour to go. "Oi, Colonel Mustang," Edward sighed, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry, and we still have a little ways to go. Can we make a camp or something?"

Roy looked back at the boy. "No." Edward's face blanched.

"WHY NOT YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" He screamed, poking a finger in the Colonel's face. Roy smirked, pushed the finger away, and continued onwards. "Colonel Bastard," Ed growled, squeezing his hands in fists as he stomped after him. Veronika only watched the outbursts with quiet interest and followed along quietly.

The rest of the walk was quiet, except for Ed's ramblings and his huffy breaths. The temper tantrum was actually pretty cute, in Roy's eyes… 'Wait, cute? At least, that's how it would look to a girl!' He told quickly in his head. Ed made another comment about him being 'Colonel Bastard'. Honestly, one more word out of him and he would snap his head off. "FullMetal do this, FullMetal do that," Ed groaned, "You'd think he can't do anything by himself, y'know?"

Roy turned around and pressed his fingers together. "One more word out of you and I just might… /snap/," he snarled. (haha, pardon the pun. i just couldn't resist! : D)

Edward did nothing but snort. "You wouldn't," He grumbled, but shut up all the same.

The sun was going down by the time they got out of the forest. Roy grunted. "'Kay, First Lt. Kannenberg, we will get you on a train. It is our duty to foresee your safety. Once you are on the train, meet with the other State Alchemists on board. They will accompany you to Central."

Veronika nodded. "Yes, sir! Thank-you!" She told him in a formal, calm voice, but her irritated expression betraying the false gratitude.

They got her on a train to Central without fault. After the train was in the distance Roy turned to Edward. "FullMetal, we have to spend the night in a hotel."

Edward growled at the Flame Alchemist's smirk, then nodded. "Whatever. I'm hungry and tired. Let's go."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS ONLY ONE ROOM AVAILABLE?" Edward yelled at the clerk, who blanched and shrunk away from the angry alchemist.

"J-just.. that… there is only one room.. and only one bed… but sir, if you don't mind… we h-have rollaway b-beds…" the clerk stuttered. "I-I mean, unless you want to sleep on the s-streets… w-we are the o-only hotel in this town…"

Roy shook his head. "It's alright. We'll take the room and the rollaway." Edward turned and glared at the older man, who just smirked. "Of course, if Lord Shortness has an objection, I suppose he could sleep on the small couch… it'd be his size, anyway."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T SEE OVER THE COUNTER THEREFORE HE MUST SLEEP ON THE COUCH TO MAKE HIMSELF LOOK TALLER!" He screamed.

"FullMetal, you really must quiet down. Some people are looking at me."

"At you?" Edward hissed.

"Of course," Roy smirked, "They can't see you."

"OH SO NOW I'M SMALLER THAN A MICROSCOPIC FLEA?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Just give us the room key, please. I expect a rollaway to be there by nine. You're restaurant is still open, right?"

The clerk gulped and nodded, handing a key to Roy with shaking hands. He stumbled backwards when a fuming Ed turned to him. "C'Mon, Edward," Mustang sighed, grabbing Ed's arm and dragging him up the stairs to their room. Edward fought him the whole way, but gasped as the Colonel opened the door and flung him onto the bed easily.

"What was that for?" Ed asked, breathing heavily.

Roy shrugged. "Who knows?" He turned and opened his suitcase. While there was a spare military uniform, there were also regular clothes. He picked out a simple white t-shirt and jeans, and then proceeded to slip out of his uniform.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Ed asked, scooting backwards on the bed away from the Colonel.

"Changing into something more comfortable. I advise you do it as well, Edward. Unless, of course, you want to watch me." Roy smirked. "I'm quite used to it, and sure you are quite curious as to what I look like."

The young alchemist shook his head. "No. I'm not." He almost blushed, but then just opened his suitcase and chose his own clothes, making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door as he changed. Roy only shrugged and finished changing, then waited for FullMetal to come out. After a little bit, along with a few bangs and curses, Ed came out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt that was a bit big for him. "Alright, let's go eat."


End file.
